


Vaccine

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Captain Cold/Leonard Snart AUs [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Bad Guy, Different Goal, Different Team, Gay Leonard Snart, M/M, Minimum History Research, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: Leonard Snart deals with a team he doesn't care for, on a mission he's not too ambitious about, and a young twenty-something who can't keep his smart remarks to himself.





	1. Very Short Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I decided to try to do a very alternate go at this show. I changed a lot of the characters, added some OCs, and redesigned the mission. Now, to further play with the whole time traveling and messing with timelines I decided that this is two of six. This one is Leonard Snart in a same-sex relationship. I own nothing, but I did make up Viral and Vaccine.
> 
> Another Note: If the first chapter looks familiar (and you've seen my other AU where Snart is paired with Viral instead) it's because this is the same first chapter. You can skip it or read it, it's to keep with the fact that these are the same characters and the only difference between the two AUs are the relationships. The second chapter is where the divergence begins.

_First recruit: Dr. Raymond Palmer. Also known as The Atom._

_Next recruit: Dinah Lance. The product of heroes and the alias Black Canary._

_Cathryn and Malvin Pollard: Twins that go by Vaccine and Viral._

_Karen Beecher: Bumblebee. A student of Dr. Palmer’s._

_Malcolm Duncan: Under the name of Guardian, he’s a writer and engaged to Miss Beecher._

_Leonard Snart and Mick Rory: A pair of criminals._

* * *

The proposal was easy to understand. Or, at least somewhat easy. A man by the name of Rip Hunter wanted a group of sort-of nobodies to travel through time and stop a really bad guy. Some dude who went by the name of “Clock Wise”. Going throughout history and killing off very important people, trying to mess things up for one reason or another. Not sure why. Not sure if it matters.

Now, the only question left aside from “Does anybody believe this guy?” is “Who’s going to take the bait?” Who wants to risk their life for a timeline that might not even be all that messed up? It didn’t feel like things shifted at all, but maybe nobody really notices those things. One would think that if everything did a one-eighty then it wouldn’t slip their attention, but who knows for certain? Cathryn and Malvin Pollard weren’t necessarily “good guys”, but they weren’t criminals, either. They remained neutral if they could. Flying under the radar while the big names battled it out and saved the world. They just wanted as normal of a life as they could being Metahumans and jumping around through space and time was far from normal. Extremely far. But, they were going to do it anyway.

They didn’t have anyone special. All they had was each other and they didn’t want that to change. This Hunter guy said he picked the eight of them from a point in time that they were at their best. The Pollards were only twenty-four and they wondered if they should be concerned that they apparently peaked so early. Maybe after this Clock Wise situation gets straightened out they’ll be able to fix that, too. Who knows how long this whole “mission” will take. Supposedly the guy mixes up his assassinations.

Clock Wise takes his time to do his homework and even goes out of his way to involve a third party so it can’t be directly traced back to him. He knows he’s being hunted and he knows he has to cover his trail. This was going to be a headache. They just knew it.

**-**


	2. And, the Boys Play While They Work

“I can’t believe he’s going after Bill Gates!” Ray exclaimed as they trudged through the snow in January 1975. Cambridge, Massachusetts was the location and they were heading to Harvard. “They” being Ray Palmer, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, and Malvin Pollard. They were going undercover, their thick coats protecting them from the harsh winter with the school coming into sight. “I mean, just think about how different – not just the U.S. – the world would be without him! I mean, yeah, he’s just half of the team with Paul Allen, but still! I guess there _could_ be a minor shift, but if this guy is going after Gates, then it _must_ be something _huge_!”

“I’d like to shove something huge down his throat,” Mick snarled to Leonard as he pointed a dagger-like stare at Ray, earning a shake of his partner’s head.

“How old is he anyway?” Malvin inquired. The young man had shaggy blonde hair that poked from beneath the beanie cap that covered his ears from the chilling wind. His eyes were like black pools that barely reflected the sunlight. Some stubble on his rectangular chin while the rest of his face was bare.

“Let’s see,” Ray hummed in thought, “I believe he was in his sophomore year when he left Harvard.”

Malvin rose a brow that nobody was paying attention to while on their trek, “Seriously? He’s just a kid, then.”

“You’re still a kid yourself, Alvin,” Leonard drawled, his face enveloped by his furred hoodie.

“ _Malvin_ ,” the younger nearly hissed his name at the villain.

“Don’t care.”

Vaccine huffed at the older man’s attitude, “Look, just because you think you’re hot shit doesn’t mean the rest of us do.”

“Correction,” Captain Cold paused to turn on his heel, “‘hot’ is what my partner does,” he gestured to a smirking Heat Wave. He pulled out his gun, making Ray flinch with a holler that was ignored as a goggled gaze met Malvin’s; the end of the barrel inches from the young man’s chest. “My business is in the cold. Got it?”

Dark eyes looked to the weapon. Unimpressed, Malvin replied listlessly, “Fine. You’re a frigid prick. Happy?”

A moment passed before a smirk crawled along Snart’s lips. He retracted his gun, “Yes.” The weapon returned to its spot, hiding from sight, and the older man turned back around. He snapped his fingers as if to call the rest of them behind him as he continued their advancement onto the university. Rory followed with a dark chuckle, Ray gaping at the ludicrous behavior that was displayed. Malvin said nothing as he clapped the Atom’s shoulder, urging him silently to push on. Going undercover with these three was definitely going to be interesting. His only concern now was how his sister – Viral – was fairing with her group.

A scouting mission wasn’t impossible though stealth wasn’t their specialty. Both of them were more into the hand-to-hand combat. Knives were their preferred tools. Slicing down those who stood between them and what they wanted. Though, they usually did those things together. It wasn’t often they were separated. Malvin sighed.

He’d have to have faith and focus on his own mission if he wanted this to all end smoothly.

**-**


	3. Can't Rush Things

March 1981, Florida. Clock Wise was targeting the first flight of the space shuttle Columbia and they had to infiltrate Kennedy Space Center. It was decided that Dinah and Ray were going to worm their way into the staff while Leonard, Malvin, and Mick were going under the guise of the janitorial crew.

“Why do we need that many?” Malvin challenged Rip back at the Waverider while he was going over the details.

The Brit sighed, “We need as many eyes and ears in there as we can manage. The rest of us are going to try to take an offensive on Clock Wise and make him slip. It’ll be up to you five to catch that slip and then we can take him.”

“Sure,” Mick gruffly huffed as the three men were taking a break outside from their custodial duties.

“Sure what?” Vaccine inquired lazily.

“What that scrawny British guy said. He thought it was so easy the first time, but now we’ve hopped somewhere else.”

“You didn’t think this was going to be easy, did you Mick?” Leonard teased his friend who simply grunted in return.

Malvin was sitting down on an old beat up stool that had been left out there for the employees. He was using his hat to fan himself as he groaned, earning a glance from Snart who smirked.

“Not taking the heat too well, kid?”

The blonde looked up at Leonard while the older man was standing and leaning against the wall with Mick. “What about you? I never expected you to be able to tolerate any sort of warmth.”

“I’m not a fan of the heat myself,” he answered, and Mick added onto that with a deep chuckle.

Malvin sighed, trying to lean back and stay in the shade, “Who wants to live in Florida?”

“Rich northerners after they retire.”

“Gross,” he glanced to his watch and was relieved they still had twenty minutes to relax. The day had been long with labor, and it felt as though it was dragging on with all the filth they were cleaning. “You know, I’m surprised you two aren’t snooping around right now.”

“We ain’t rookies,” Mick scoffed.

Leonard kicked one leg over the other, hands in his pockets, “The plan means we’ll be undercover for a few days. If we go rummaging through the place immediately we’ll start gaining some unwanted attention, and that could jeopardize everything.” His eyes flickered over to Malvin, “So don’t go getting any bright ideas today. We’re laying low for now. Understand?”

The young blonde didn’t answer. The attitude was too condescending for his taste. He looked at his watch once more, and nearly groaned that only two more minutes had gone by.

“Quit it,” Heat Wave nearly snarled. “If you can’t take it, then go back inside. Don’t need to hear your whining the whole time.”

“I’m not whining,” Malvin snipped.

“Sounds like it.”

Suddenly a knowing look crossed Leonard’s features before his eyes lit up in amusement, “So, you’re one of _those_ types of twins.”

“Huh?”

Mick looked to Snart with a perplexed expression, not quite sure where his partner was going with that statement. The blonde, however, seemed even further frustrated by the thief’s words. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, and it looked like Snart saw that. So he continued.

He pushed off the wall, lips curled devilishly as he crossed his arms, “The reason you’re so antsy is because you want to get back to your sister, isn't it? You’re one of those ‘attached to the hip’ types. How sweet.”

A dark brow rose as Rory let the words sink in, “What? You mean like - ?”

“No, not like that, Mick.”

Malvin scrunched up his nose, “I’m just worried about her.”

“Come to think of it,” Leonard continued, “you were distracted back in 1975, too. I thought it was just first time jitters, but you actually have a problem with not having your sister around you for hours at a time, don’t you?”

Mick puffed, “That’s weird.”

“It’s unhealthy. That’s what it is.”

Malvin narrowed his eyes at Snart. Maybe it was the heat. Maybe it was because the guy was really such an asshole. Maybe it was a combination. Whatever it was, Malvin wanted to punch the man right in the center of his smug face. His hands balled up and trembled; not going unnoticed by Captain Cold.

At this, Snart stepped back, leaning once more against the wall. His drawl returning as the intent in his voice died down, “I’m sure she’s fine, kid. No need to fret.”

The young blonde was still on edge, but his shoulders gradually fell from their tense position. He looked down at the dirty concrete beneath their feet as a small silence fell over them. He looked to his watch once more and inwardly cursed. Another fifteen minutes left.

**-**


	4. Change is Cold

“I didn’t know you were a speedster-type,” came the familiar cold drawl from Malvin’s right as the group exited the bridge and were off to their own individual interests. The mission was done. Sort of. Clock Wise slipped off, and they were still unable to actually identify him. They caught one of his goons. Rip had stated that they would stay parked in 1981 Florida for one more night while he went to drop the minion off to his bosses. Maybe then he’d be more willing to tell his tale.

Malvin was about to grab his sister when Snart approached him. The young blonde glanced at him with a confused stare before he looked back to Cathryn who was catching up with Dinah and Karen.

“Hey, Dinah, you still up to show me that toss?” his sister inquired as the three made their way down the hall.

“Sure, just let me change and…”

The rest fell out of earshot when Malvin slowed down in wonder. Leonard seemed amused by this and pushed, “How long have you been a speedster?”

The younger man rolled his eyes, nearly stomping down another hallway towards his room, “Why? Why do you care?”

Leonard followed, his long legs carrying him behind the other easily. All the while, Mick had made himself at home in the galley. “I’m curious,” Snart waited until they were further in the hallway before he stepped more quickly, then turned. He slammed a palm against the wall, extended an arm out as a barrier to Malvin’s progression towards his destination. “I don’t _like_ speedsters.”

Dark eyes glared at the older man. “Sounds like _your_ problem,” Malvin grumbled as he tried to walk around Captain Cold.

Snart simply extended the other arm and leaned into it with a small sway, “It’s a little strange to me, Malvin. A kid with super strength and a knack with knives. How does he also become able to run so fast everything else around him seems still?”

“Call it a side effect,” he snipped. He took one step and instantly was behind the older man. He continued walking, but Snart continued to follow.

“Of what?”

“None of your business.”

“If it interferes with _mine_ , then it is my business.”

“Look,” Malvin turned on his heel, eyes like steel on Captain Cold. A thin blade in his hand with the tip pointed at Snart’s chest, “I’m not working with Flash. I barely know anything about him. Even if I did know him, I have no way of contacting him. Just drop it, and leave me _and_ my sister alone. I’ve seen you bothering her, too.”

“I’ve been curious,” Leonard admitted smoothly, seeming unbothered by the threat to his health pointing at him. “How did you two end up with the names ‘Vaccine’ and ‘Viral’? I’ve heard a rumor, and I can’t help but wonder if it’s true.”

Malvin’s jaw set, “Believe what you want. We have no reason to tell anyone on or off this ship why those names were given to us.”

“You shouldn’t hide things from the team,” Leonard stated, as if observing the younger’s reactions as he spoke. “If it’s something that could interfere with our work, you should never have secrets. Every member of the team needs to know.” He slowly reached out and gently wrapped his long fingers around Malvin’s wrist, “It’s your blood. Isn’t it?”

Vaccine yanked away. He swiped with his blade with no real intention to hit Leonard; merely wanting to warn him away. He spun back around, slid the blade into its home in his belt pack, and continued to his room. He could run, but the space ship had too narrow of hallways for him to feel comfortable, and he was never good at his stops.

Cold didn’t follow this time. He simply smirked to himself, turned, and returned to his partner.

* * *

 

“Why are you even fussing so much with that loud mouth brat?” Mick inquired through a full mouth. He was just starting his second sandwich when Leonard found him sitting down at the table with a foot propped up on another chair. Snart didn’t mind, choosing to stay standing as he leaned against the table edge and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I believe that kid has something that could be useful to us.”

Heat Wave rose a brow. He swallowed, looking at his sandwich with a shrug, “The kid rich or something?”

“Mick,” Leonard’s eyes were sharp on his partner who nearly immediately returned the look. Cold smirked, “I think those rumors I mentioned are true.”

Mick waved his hand as a way to get the wheels in his brain to move as he tried to remember, “You mean the healing and poisoning thing?”

Snart nodded, “Vaccine’s blood has the ability to heal any ailment while Viral’s blood has the ability to cause severe illness and death.” He glanced around as his voice fell in volume, “We could use both of them, but we’ll need the boy first.”

“Why?”

“So that way if things don’t go right with his sister we don’t have to worry about the poison in her veins.”

“Ah,” Mick gave another shrug, then bit into his sandwich. He chewed, “So, are we planning to bring them along on jobs now when we get back home?”

“Not so much them as their blood.”

* * *

 

Instead of his room, Malvin found himself in the cargo bay. It was nice and quiet, and he could be alone. For now, at least. He found a small bouncing ball in there that one of his crewmates must have brought on board or found elsewhere earlier. He sat down on the floor, leaning against one of the crates and inhaling before he tossed the ball. It hit the floor, the wall, and jumped back to him. He caught it easily, then continued.

Vaccine found himself wanting to run. He wanted to let off some steam. However, the thought of running made Leonard pop into his mind and he threw the ball a little harder, resulting in it nearly hitting his face when it bounced back. He couldn’t understand why the older man was up his ass so much about the little details in his life. So what if he was close to his sister? So what if he was a speedster? So what if he had a fraction of the super strength of Superman that put him just a little above the average person? He cursed himself a little at having let slip about the side effect. About his and his sister’s genetic mutations that made them Metahumans. Cathryn and he decided that nobody needed to know about that after they were warned of what ideas could be going through people’s minds when they heard about the truth of their strongest mutation.

Snart was snooping. That agitated Malvin. He didn’t like not trusting people. It was exhausting, and he didn’t know how Cathryn could manage it all the time. Though, it seemed like she was warming up to Black Canary and Bumblebee pretty quickly, which was odd. She still didn’t trust Captain Cold and Heat Wave, though. They had too much of a reputation and Malvin didn’t want to think about it.

Sure, he brought it up whenever the two were taking shots at him, but he figured they were used to things like that and he had no other ammo. Leonard just kept gathering all this information on Malvin without him realizing it and he would use those little details against him to catch him unaware. It made his heart skip and the look on the older man’s face when the amusement was spread through his expressions made the blonde’s cheeks heat up.

“Shit!” he cursed, covering his face after the ball came back so hard and so fast it his mouth. He gently touched the corner of his lower lip and hissed. It split open. Great.

“Mal?”

The blonde quickly looked up to see Cathryn, Dinah, and Karen walking in with concern on their faces. Before she could ask, he quickly rose to his feet and showed her the ball. “I missed and it hit me,” he explained. “I’ll get out of your way.”

“No, Mal,” Cathryn insisted softly, but he gently zipped past her and the other two women.

“I’ll see you later,” he murmured, then hurriedly walked down the hall. The women left behind stared at each other, but none went after him.

**-**


	5. Icy Air

Alaska was a very cold place. Very cold. Freezing. Extremely so. And, it was all for nothing. Clock Wise was suspected to be here in 1975, but apparently he was elsewhere. Gideon was running scan after scan to pinpoint him, but was finding it difficult.

“So, what do we think it is?” Cathryn inquired as the team was sitting on the bridge, bundled up despite the Waverider’s heating system. She was sitting down on the floor, huddled next to her brother.

Rip sighed, palms pressed together, “Clock Wise, it would seem, is trying to jump so rapidly that we can’t follow him. Meaning if Gideon can’t pinpoint him quickly enough, it might take a considerable amount of time in whenever he lands before we find him.”

“Which would mean that Clock Wise will have already changed the timeline or at least done some damage before we can reach him,” Leonard stated as if to clarify more simply what the ship’s captain was saying to the rest of the group.

Mick was pacing back and forth near his partner closer to the back. He wasn’t a fan of the temperature outside, and he didn’t like that it was creeping into the ship, “Is there no other place we can jump to in the meantime?”

“Unfortunately, Mr. Rory, Gideon needs us to be stable to run this thorough of a scan,” Rip answered, almost as exasperated as Mick was about landing in Alaska.

Snart was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as his eyes followed his friend before fluttering over to Rip, “So, what are we expected to do in the meantime?”

“Well, to be frank, we’re grounded. Consider this a day off, I suppose.”

* * *

 

“It sucks we don’t have a place for you to run,” Cathryn stated as she and her brother decided that it would be better to walk around the ship than sit in one place just to freeze. They were sharing a large checkered blanket, his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist. Both in jackets and wearing knitted caps. Cathryn’s was a striped red and maroon one that glittered in the light, where Malvin’s was also striped with simple gray and black. “If you had the space to run you could keep warm more easily.”

Malvin gave a small sniffle, his nose going a little numb, “That wouldn’t really help you out, though.”

“I’m not as sensitive about the cold as you are,” Cathryn pinched his side and giggled as she felt him jump.

The young man gave his sister’s shoulder a pinch in return and chuckled as she failed at dodging his attack.

“Prick,” she smirked with rosy cheeks.

“You’re the one who started it, priss,” he smirked back, then his mouth paused as they continued their walk.

Suddenly, he was reminded of Snart’s words. About how unhealthy it was for the two of them to be so close. It was inappropriate. Odd. He knew that wasn’t true, and Cold wasn’t the first person to make such an obscene suggestion. There were a handful of people they had met who tried to tell them they were dirty or gross for their closeness and Malvin could only believe it was because they were the opposite sex. If they had both been born male or female then they wouldn’t be thinking such filthy adulterated fantasies.

It often made both of the Pollard twins uncomfortable, and usually made their bond stronger. And, now, after they’ve spent so much time interacting with other people – Cathryn especially with her bonding with Dinah and Karen – it felt nice for them to just walk and talk. Just the two of them. How could that be wrong when there was absolutely nothing else going on?

“Hey, Cat?”

“Yeah, Mal?”

Malvin hesitated for a moment before he pushed his lips to form the words, “Has Snart been bothering you?”

“Snart?” Her dark eyes looked up at him as if in surprise. “No, not really. He was kind of annoying the first week or so that we were all together, but he’s left me alone just fine. Even Rory doesn’t grunt at me like he used to.” The young woman’s eyes narrowed, her older sibling instincts kicking in, “Why? Has he been bothering you?”

The younger twin shrugged, “He’s been asking a lot of questions. About us and our abilities. He wouldn’t leave me alone the other day. I almost socked him.”

“I think you’re too nice to him,” she admitted simply. “I always tell you that you’re too nice, in general. You should be more assertive when people like him are trying to get a rise out of you. Instead you give him ammo when you get defensive.”

Malvin frowned, “Or, you know, he could just not bother me.”

“That would be good,” Cathryn sighed, “but he’s the type to poke at you the more you fight back. Just stand your ground and ignore him, and he’ll leave you alone. I’m sure.”

“And, if he doesn’t?”

“Then, I’ll fight him.”

Malvin rolled his eyes, “I don’t need you to defend me, Cat.”

“Mal, you’re not going to try to be all macho on me and suddenly decide that you can’t let your sister defend you.” She turned a scowling glance at him, looking up at her taller sibling, “It’s never been a problem to you before. You’re my brother. I have every right to defend you.”

“And, you can,” he sighed, arm almost tightening around his sister as he felt tension build in the back of his neck, “but you don’t have to go out of your way to pick a fight with him. I would say the same exact thing if you were my brother.”

“Well, if he’s picking a fight with you, then it wouldn’t be going out of my way nor unwarranted, you know.”

“ _Technically_ ,”Malvin nearly groaned as he stressed the word, “but if that happens I’ll just fight him myself. Be assertive, right?”

Cathryn paused, then a small smile crossed her lips, “Exactly.” She gave a bump of her hips into his, “See? I know you can do it. You can do it to me, you just need to be able to do it to other people. Especially people who are trying to bully you.” There was another pause before she added, “Maybe we should train you or something.”

Malvin snorted softly, “I don’t think you can really train somebody for something like that.”

“Not with that attitude you can’t.”

“I think even with the ‘right’ attitude you can’t.”

“Excuses.”

“Reasons.”

“Excuses.”

“Reasons.”

“Excu – ”

Both ceased their back and forth after they turned a corner back onto the bridge. Leonard Snart and Mick Rory were just in front of them, heading in their direction and both pairs took a step back to observe the other. Malvin’s heart began to race at the sight of Captain Cold, and even faster still when he saw the amused smirk etched into the older man’s expression as he crossed his arms.

“Aw, how cute,” Snart mocked softly. “I see you two are spending your time off wisely.”

“And, what about you?” Cathryn snarked. “You and your lumberjack pal are just wandering aimlessly, too, it seems. Not much else we can do on this tin can.”

“Oh,” Mick chuckled, hands in his jacket pockets with a sneer on his lips, “you’ve got some fire in you, don’t you girlie? I like that.”

“Hey,” Malvin stepped up, inching over somewhat to semi-block his sister from the two thieves, “watch your mouth, Rory.”

“How about we all cool down,” Leonard raised one hand to get the attention of the other three. “Let’s all just step aside and continue on our own ways. You two clearly have your hands full, and we have an errand to run.”

Malvin rose a brow, “An errand? Here? Now?”

“Does that surprise you, Mr. Pollard?”

“Yeah, it does. It’s suspicious.”

“It’s none of your business,” Mick snarled, looming over the young man who reached his chin.

“ _Down_ , Mick,” Leonard placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “We’re supposed to be playing nice. Aren’t we, Malvin?”

The speedster didn’t like the way Cold was smirking at him. It was making the underside of his skin crawl and his heart flutter simultaneously.

Snart gave a little wink, “Well, I guess we’ll leave you kids to do your thing.”

He waved Mick to follow with two fingers, leading him around the two young twenty-somethings. Mick gave a jerk of his arm in Malvin’s direction, making the younger flinch, and the pyromaniac laugh. Cathryn inched towards the man, but Malvin placed his arm in front of her. He scowled as they watched the large backs exit down the hall.

“Assholes,” Cathryn snipped, and her hand found her brother’s. “You would think that they’d grow out of the whole ‘trying to get a rise out of others’ thing by now.”

“Yeah,” Malvin murmured, a little unfocused and not paying the least bit of attention to his sister.

Her mouth twisted, “Mal?”

“Cat,” he turned to her and slipped his arm from her grasp. “I’m…gonna go after them.”

“Mal…”

He gripped her shoulders, rubbing them with his thumbs, then kissed her forehead, “I’ll be back. Go make some hot tea or something.”

Cathryn sighed softly, her hands squeezing his elbows, “Be careful.”

Malvin’s lips upturned and in the blink of an eye he was gone, his side of the blanket dropping and Cathryn fumbling to catch it. In a second, Vaccine was in front of Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, and to his surprise they were stopped in front of the Jumpship. He looked over his shoulder, then at the two men in front of him. “What are you two doing here?”

Leonard placed a hand atop the butt of his cold gun, his tone smooth as he spoke to the blockade in front of them, “I think you’re a smart boy, Malvin. You can figure it out can’t you?”

“Boss,” Mick grumbled, his own gloved hand nearing his heat gun.

“Why do you two need the Jumpship?” Malvin inquired, his voice shaking subtly as he tried to keep his eyes narrowed and confident.

“Depends,” Leonard hummed, “are you going to join us on our little expedition? If not, just run back to your sister, now.”

Malvin inhaled slowly. He knew he couldn’t trust Snart. For all he knew, this was a trap that could get him in serious trouble, or injured, or worse. If he agreed, he could be stepping into something terrible, but if he didn’t…he couldn’t just let them go. What if they didn’t come back? They were thieves after all. Notorious. Would he have to fight them if he said “no”? He sighed, fists curling.

“Fine. I’ll go.”

Leonard sneered, “Excellent.”

**-**


	6. Not A Chance

“Why did you bring me along?”

It was the first words that Malvin spoke once they stepped back onto the Waverider. Leonard and Mick were already several paces ahead of him when his feet stalled and the syllables tumbled from his lips without a second thought; without even a first thought in all honesty. Cold stilled, taking one and a half steps further before turning half-way around with his sharp gaze. Heat Wave also paused in place after taking a few more steps down the hall. He grunted, not up for the talking after their trip. He needed a beer.

“Why did you bring me along,” Malvin repeated. “When you were just planning to go to your past to try to change it, why did I need to come?”

Snart blinked, taking his sweet time to answer, “You came along, because you got yourself involved.”

“I wasn’t even _useful_ to you,” the young man frowned. “I didn’t help your heist at all. I did nothing for you when we went to Central City. You could have done all of that without me being there. Nothing would have changed if I just stayed here.”

“You think you weren’t useful, Mr. Pollard,” Leonard drawled, “but in reality if things went south you would have been exactly what we needed.”

That answer instantly made the blonde wary, “What do you mean by that?”

Leonard gave a small shrug, “Have a nice night, Malvin.” He looked to Mick and jutted his chin to encourage the other man to continue on. The two wandered off onto their own business, and Vaccine never moved. A million thoughts running in his mind as fast as he could run.

* * *

 

It didn’t work. Snart’s plan to change his life was a failure, and even though it was subtle it was still evident that the man’s mood was sour. Malvin wasn’t sure if anybody else noticed it. If anybody else, but Mick Rory, at least. There’s no way the hothead could have not realized it, especially after all the years the two worked together. There was no change in him, though, as the gruff man was chugging his fifth beer since they returned. The night came and Gideon was still running the scans over and over.

The whole thing almost seemed futile. Malvin couldn’t help but think this as he looked over his shoulder, observing the thieves as they were heading out of the galley. He was standing, holding a bowl of macaroni and cheese, bundled up, and waiting for Cathryn’s hot cocoa to finish.

“Have you noticed…?”

“Hm?” Cathryn was standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest, wrapped in a thick blanket. Her eyes took a moment to linger on the pot before she turned them to her brother. “Noticed what?”

There was a noticeable reluctance in Malvin’s expression. His eyes darting down to his steaming pasta, “Does Snart look off to you?”

“Snart?” She rose a brow, “Mal, has he been bothering you, again?”

“No. He hasn’t done anything since we got back.”

“And…that’s weird to you?”

Malvin sighed, “It’s not that. He’s just…Never mind…”

Cathryn stared at her brother. His face obviously perplexed by the situation he had found himself in. She glanced over to where both Rory and Snart had slipped away to – presumably – their rooms. Her voice was soft, “You never told me what happened when you three left. What adventure you got sucked into.”

Vaccine was once more hesitant to answer that. It wasn’t exactly his place to say what he witnessed. Though, he could probably tell her about the heist… “They stole some emerald,” he shrugged. “I don’t know why they wanted me to be there for that, but apparently if things went wrong I would have been necessary. So it was better to have me there and not needed, than needed and not there. I guess.”

“Do you think it has something to do with Snart’s interest in what you’re capable of?” Viral’s brows crinkled in cautious concern.

“It’s likely, which is why I tried to push as to what he meant when he told me that, but the jerk just shrugged me off, and by then…I was too tired to fight about it…”

“Hey,” her hand went to his bicep and squeezed in comfort, “if you think he’s getting too close to figuring this all out, we can sit down and talk about it. We can figure out how to handle him. To keep him at bay, or…”

“No, Cat,” Malvin shook his head, “I don’t…Surprisingly, I’m not really worried about that. I think if I just keep feigning ignorance he’ll drop it. I think…”

“Then, what has you so fixated on Snart?”

The blonde gently chewed the inside of his cheeks. He let his molars massage the soft flesh as he tried to think of a way to explain what happened without saying what happened. “Something kind of…went off with their plans while we were out, and I think it’s bummed him out,” he stated with a shrug. “I was only wondering if you maybe caught that, too. It could just be me. It’s not like I really know him all that well, anyway.”

The coffee maker went off and Cathryn turned her attention back to her cocoa. She grabbed a mug from the cupboard and pulled out the Jumbo marshmallow bag. She fixed up her hot beverage, her words still meant for her twin, “So, you’re telling me that you’re actually _worried_ about _Leonard Snart_ , Mal?”

Malvin rolled his eyes, shoulders drooping before tensing right back up, “I don’t know, maybe. Is it so bad to have human emotions about a human?”

Cathryn eyed him, stirring her drink after adding milk. “Malvin,” she tapped her spoon, licked it, then dropped it into the sink. She turned to better face him, dropping in three marshmallows as she spoke, “Tell me you aren’t crushing on him.”

“ _Cat_ ,” he hissed, looking offended, “are you _really_ asking me that?”

“You _are_.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Malvin insisted irritably.

“Malvin, he’s sarcastic, he’s annoyingly smart, he’s obnoxiously charming and flirtatious; he’s the exact type of guy you always go for. I’ve seen it a dozen times and it _always_ ends up hurting you.” She reached out and squeezed his shoulder as she stepped closer to him, “He’s a _criminal_. A _thief_. And, he’s _twice_ your age. If he figures out that you see him this way, he’ll use it against you and he’ll hurt you.” The downward curve of her lips was sincere, her eyes glistening, “I don’t want to see you go through that sort of thing, again.”

The young man’s frown was lopsided. He knew his sister was just trying to be helpful, but he was also becoming agitated at her reminder of his failed attempts at relationships and the poor taste he had in men. He sighed, “Look, I mean it, Cat. I’m not into him. At all. Yeah, for an older guy he’s…well, yeah, he’s gorgeous or whatever – ”

Cathryn rose a stern brow, “‘Gorgeous’? Come on, Mal.”

“He has a nice facial structure,” Malvin hissed in a hushed whisper. “I’m not gonna lie about that.” Cathryn rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. She turned around to grab her mug, and Vaccine pushed, “What? Are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad,” she replied with a shrug. She took a sip, then walked past him, “I just think we need to get back to our room. It’s late and I’m cold.”

Malvin followed her with his own little roll of the eyes, “Okay, fine. I _appreciate_ that you’re trying to look out for me. I really do. I love you, Cat, but you’ve got it wrong. I promise. I feel _nothing_ for him.”

“Nothing, but human emotions?” she echoed as they entered the hallways.

“Why is that so wrong?”

“It’s not, Mal,” she glanced over her shoulder. “It’s just… _he’s_ wrong. Wrong for _you_. Wrong for _anyone decent_.”

“You didn’t have a problem with him earlier,” the young man mumbled, eyes falling down to his cheesy pasta for a moment before they returned to the back of Viral’s head.

“That was earlier. It’s different, now.”

“Because you think I’m into him.”

“Duh.”

Malvin heaved a sigh, “You know, just head to the room. I’m going to go back to the galley.” He stilled in his steps, “I don’t feel like arguing with you about stupid pointless things.”

Cathryn paused in her path and half-turned to better get a look at her brother, “Mal, come on…”

“No,” he replied, a little curt. “I don’t want this to continue. I want some time to myself while I eat. Okay?”

There was silence between the two. They didn’t fight too often. They would bicker, and poke at one another, but it was rarely a fight. This wasn’t much of a fight, either, but it was still more than bickering. Cathryn crossed a line somewhere that had Malvin upset. Sincerely upset. An apology wasn’t going to make it go away.

Apparently this subject was so sensitive to the young man that he required some peace on his own. So, she would have to wait for him in their room. For the second time that day.

“Fine,” she attempted a small smile, almost shy before her lips slid into a straight line. “Just don’t come back too late. I might lock you out.”

Malvin’s tension eased. He smiled softly, stepping up to her and pecking her cheek, “Love you, priss.”

“Prick,” she murmured, and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

 

Malvin lied. He didn’t mean to. He never wanted to lie to Cathryn, but he had to. He felt as though she wouldn’t leave him alone if he told her the truth.

He didn’t actually go to the galley.

Malvin Pollard was walking towards his favorite thinking place: The Cargo Bay.

Thankfully, his macaroni was still warm. If everything was going to go perfectly, he’d be able to eat it in silence and just enjoy the night. One of his favorite things when he was feeling chilly was to be wrapped up in a fluffy warm blanket while eating something hot, letting it slide down his throat and into his stomach. The contrast was just such a pleasant sensation, making him feel fuzzy and delightful.

However, when he walked into the cargo bay, he realized that sensation wasn’t going to happen. He wouldn’t get that alone time at all. Leonard Snart had taken up residence. His jacket shrugged off and on a crate. He sat on a smaller one as he tinkered with his cold gun. His goggles wrapped in place around his head. His long fingers deftly turning whatever sort of screwdriver or tool he was using.

He paused, looking it over, then glanced up, “Mr. Pollard.”

Malvin’s spine tensed. He inhaled softly and replied as normally as he could, “Snart.”

Leonard noticed the bowl in the younger man’s hands. He gestured to it with his chin, “Brought me some dinner?”

Vaccine almost didn’t understand the question, but then he looked down and shook his head, “Absolutely not.” He looked back up at the older man, picking up his fork from the pasta, “It’s mine.” He then took a bite as if to prove the statement.

Snart slipped his goggles down to hang around his neck. He scratched behind his ear, then smirked, “Did you mistake this for the galley?”

“No,” Malvin replied instantly. “I wanted some peace and quiet, but it looks like I won’t be getting that here.”

“So, what are you going to do, now?”

The blonde stalled. Standing at the entrance still, he glanced down at his cooling macaroni and cheese with a semi-worried look. He wanted space and to not be disturbed. However, if he waited much longer to make a decision the cheese would lose its softness and the whole thing would just get lumpy and unappetizing.

“Better make up your mind, kid,” Leonard drawled. “I can’t be waiting around for you all night.”

“What’s it matter to you?” Malvin responded defensively.

Leonard shrugged, “Maybe I’ll be nice and try to avoid making any extra noise while you’re eating here. If you decide to leave, I won’t even bother.”

“And, why would you even consider that?”

“I guess you just caught me in a charitable mood, Malvin.”

“I thought you weren’t one for altruism.”

Cold gave a small snort, “Charity isn’t exactly the same, Mr. Pollard, but nice try.” He gestured to a crate, his ringed finger pointing at it as he spoke, “Go ahead. Take a seat. I should take a break from this anyway.”

“That’s it,” Malvin couldn’t hold back a small smirk of his own, “you just want to use me as an excuse.”

Leonard placed the tool down beside his gun and raised both hands, lips spreading into a guilty smile, “I plead the fifth.”

The blonde nearly laughed. He inched further into the room before finally walking over and taking the offered seat. He moved his fork around, mixing the pasta to get the little bit of steam still hiding to rise. He took a bite, then glanced at Leonard who was simply watching him.

And, simply making him nervous.

He swallowed, eyes fluttering down at his food, “You know…”

“Hm?”

“…Cat and I…we grew up without a dad,” he murmured, turning his macaroni slowly. “We barely grew up with a mother. It was mostly our grandfather who took care of us. So…I don’t blame you…for trying to change things…” He chanced a peek, hand becoming still, “I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

Leonard’s eyes were meeting with his. His face seemed serious. In thought. Malvin’s heart started to race, but he refused to look away. He wasn’t sure if it was a battle of wills or dominance or something else altogether, but he felt as though he would lose if his eyes strayed. He wasn’t even sure he was blinking.

His efforts seemed to pay off in the end. Leonard Snart’s lips gently curved and he shook his head as his eyes fell to a spot on the floor, “I appreciate your condolences, but I’m not too choked up about it. Rip has said that sometimes what time wants to happen will happen.” His cyan gaze jumped to Malvin, making his heart skip, “I guess time just wants me to stay good at what I was made to do.”

“…maybe,” Malvin replied, his gaze finally dropping and he took a few mouthfuls as if to stop his words from spewing out. Why was he so anxious? Why was his underbelly tightening up and his chest feeling like it was on fire? He swallowed, the pasta going down thickly and forcing Malvin to clear his throat. He looked up to Leonard and lifted his bowl a little off his lap, “Want some?”

Leonard shook his head and raised his hand as if to tell Malvin to stay his hand, “I was pulling your leg earlier. I’m fine, but thanks.”

The blonde set the bowl back down. His ears burning and mind starting to run in all sorts of odd directions. Was Cathryn right? Was he actually crushing on Leonard Snart? Captain Cold? A thief? A killer?

A man who longed for a normal childhood, just as he himself did?

**-**


	7. Equal

“Frank Kameny?” Cathryn found herself standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest as the team was gathered for the briefing of their newest mission. Rip had just revealed they would be protecting this man in 1965 Washington D.C. and the young woman couldn’t help but echo the name as she wasn’t familiar with it.

“He’s a gay rights activist. In fact, he’s known as one of the most prominent figures in the movement throughout American history,” Rip answered. “The result of him being removed from history…well, let’s just say the future will get just a bit bumpier.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Leonard inquired from across the table, hands on the edge as he leaned forward.

The captain sighed, “We’ll have to convince Mr. Kameny that we are there to help. We may have to do some behind the scenes work to help him, but we absolutely cannot be caught on the frontlines. We can’t have any photo evidence to show we were ever in this time.”

Mick huffed, “We don’t all have to go undercover, do we? Who’s going to go after Time Douche?”

“You can relax, Mr. Rory. We’ll split up as per usual. One group in the field while the rest of us try to locate Clock Wise and his lackeys.”

“I’d be more than happy to go out into the field,” Malvin suggested, swaying a little from side to side as he spoke up with a little redness in his features. “If that’s okay.”

“Yes, well, I think we’ll have to approach this gradually. Dr. Palmer and Mr. Snart, you’ll go with Mr. Pollard and try to make friends with Mr. Kameny. If all goes well, we’ll be able to send a few more of us onto the field, but in the meantime the rest of us will look into leads on Clock Wise. Acceptable?”

“I’m fine with it,” Ray acknowledged.

“Good,” Rip clapped his hands. “You three may get changed and head out first.”

Leonard and Ray exchanged a glance before both men made their way to the fabrication room. Malvin made to follow while the rest of the crew dispersed, but his sister gently grabbed his elbow to prevent him from leaving her side.

“Are you going to be okay?” Cathryn whispered softly.

The young man sighed quietly, then gave a subtle smile, “I think so.” He pressed a kiss to his sister’s forehead, “Don’t worry about it. Just focus on your work. Okay?”

“Fine,” she released him, rubbing his arm comfortingly. “Pull out whenever you feel like you need to, got it?”

“I won’t need to,” Malvin insisted. He squeezed her shoulder, “But, yeah, I got it.”

Reluctantly, Cathryn released her brother and watched him walk. She sighed, a hand tugging at the choker on her neck as she watched him remove his identical one in preparation for changing into his undercover getup.

“Hey,” she looked over her shoulder, and was surprised to see that it was Mick Rory who approached her. “Don’t worry about your brother. Snart will have his eye on him.”

The red-haired young woman seemed puzzled by Heat Wave’s words. She wasn’t going to question it, though. She never thought Rory of all people would be trying to get her to relax. She nodded and somewhat forced a smile onto her lips, “Good. That’s good. Thanks, Mick.”

The tall man merely gave a grunt in reply, turning and letting his heavy feet take him wherever else on the ship.

* * *

 

Leonard, Malvin, and Ray were off the ship no later than an hour since the meeting. They were supposed to head out and locate Kameny who was probably out picketing some place. They’d have to be careful and not get in the way of any cameras. Even in their decades old look their faces could still be recognized.

Leonard looked a bit uncomfortable in the half-sleeved shirt he wore; the man was notorious for his long sleeves. It was a robin’s egg blue collared shirt with a broad white stripe that ran horizontally across the breast. Tucked into dark pants held up by an equally dark belt.

Ray wore an eggplant colored sweater with vertical ribbing over a white collared shirt. It covered the waistline of his grey trousers. His hair was neatly combed over and he adjusted the leather strap of his wristwatch.

And, Malvin wore a long-sleeved crimson button up with a paled turquoise v-neck sweater vest over top. He adjusted his belt, then his fake glasses before looking over at the older two men. “So,” he sighed as they walked the streets of Washington D.C., “what now? I mean, we still haven’t decided on what our roles are exactly. We can’t just make something up on the spot the moment we meet him.”

Hands in his pockets, Leonard glanced around, eyes squinting as he combed through the bits of people that passed them by and those on the other side of the road, “That’s only because Raymond here can’t agree to any of our suggestions.”

“That’s not true, Snart, and you know it,” Dr. Palmer rolled his eyes. “If anyone is being disagreeable here it’s you.”

“Let’s just get our names straightened out, at least, please?” Malvin insisted.

“Fine,” Leonard sighed. “I’ll go with John Roberts.”

The other two members of his party looked to him with raised brows. “That was fast,” Ray murmured, a little impressed.

“In my line of work, you have to be quick on your feet, Raymond.”

“Okay, then, for me…” the physicist paused his words to think. “Okay, how about Paul Newman?” When Leonard shot a glance at him, Ray quickly corrected it, “Okay, Thomas Newman.”

“Better. Now, what about you, kid?”

“Well,” Malvin shrugged, “why don’t I just play that we’re family?”

“Excuse me?”

“I could be James Roberts. Your nephew,” he gave another shrug, “or your son.”

That caused Captain Cold to stop in his tracks as Ray followed holding back an awkward chuckle. “Do I look like I could be your dad?”

“Look, this is the 1960s,” the young man faced him with a bit more determination in his face than either Snart or Palmer imagined. “You having me at the age of twenty wouldn’t be mind blowing. It’d be perfectly normal.”

A silence fell between the trio, coming a little closer together to get out of the way as people on the sidewalk had to go around them to get by. The Atom looked to Snart and shrugged, “It’d be a good cover.”

Reluctant, Leonard gave in, “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Good,” Malvin seemed a bit pleased with himself. Then, he looked to Ray, “And, you can be the step-mom.”

Ray’s face froze with a blankness, “W-What?”

The youngest man among them looked around, before leading the two more mature men around the corner to between two shops; a small alley. “Look, the big thing here is gay activism, right? If Snart’s gonna be my dad, it only makes sense that you two play the part. Lovers.”

“And, why’s that?” Leonard inquired with skepticism clear in his voice.

“Because, I just…I just don’t think being two straight dudes and a kid is going to do it. Straight people have helped a bunch, too. That’s just common sense, but it’s different when there’s camaraderie between people. To have another gay person in the fight.”

It took a moment. Both men glanced at each other, then to Malvin, and Snart particularly was looking the young man up and down for whatever reason. Malvin was expecting a fight, but to his surprise, they both agreed.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Me, too,” Ray nodded, arms crossed as his brain was slowly catching up with what was going on.

Malvin’s brows actually shot up, “R-Really?”

Leonard shrugged, “It’s not a big deal. It’s not like anybody is going to demand we lock lips in order to prove anything.”

“Okay,” the blonde shifted his gaze between the two. “Okay, cool. I dig it.”

Dr. Palmer snorted, “Okay, are we good now?”

“Yeah, I think so?”

“I’m good to go,” the criminal agreed.

“Good,” the Atom clapped his hands, “let’s do this.”

* * *

 

“How’d it go?” Rip inquired as soon as the trio came into view. He just stepped out of his office and onto the bridge.

“It actually went pretty smooth,” Malvin answered with a grin on his features. “We’re supposed to meet up with him tomorrow.”

“I hope it wasn’t too difficult for you three.”

“It was pretty simple, really,” Ray insisted. “I mean, at first it was sort of difficult, but once we got over the initial hurdle it was a lot easier.”

“We played it off as if we just moved into the area,” Leonard added. “He went over with us what his plans were for approaching all of the problems there were not just federally, but within the city itself. Gotta say, he’s got guts to want to change so much.”

“Well, Mr. Snart, when you see something that’s wrong, it’s not unusual for there to be an urge to right it,” the captain replied gently.

“Agreed,” Malvin sighed softly. He shook his head, “Anyway, I’m going to go change.”

Rip nodded, “By all means, the three of you can go and relax and then after supper we’ll run through a quick debriefing before making any necessary adjustments to the plan thus far.”

“Sounds good to me, Captain,” Cold gave a half-hearted salute.

Vaccine’s steps were heard as he started to part from the others. He waved over his shoulder, “See you later, Ray, Dad.” He paused, as did the others. Three older gazes were on him, and he found himself smiling nervously, “Sorry, Snart, I think I was thinking about it so much to make sure I didn’t call you anything else…”

“It’s okay,” the criminal asserted, lifting a hand as if to pardon the other. “I get it.” He started to walk off, catching up with the younger and clapping a hand to his back.

“I’m sorry,” Rip shook his head in disbelief. “Would someone be willing to explain to me what just happened?”

Ray looked to the captain with a somewhat nervous smile, “Malvin came up with the idea that it’d be easier for us to blend in with Kameny if Snart and I played it up as lovers and with Mal being Snart’s kid.”

Slowly, Rip nodded in understanding. Leonard was looking at him with an almost daring brow as the blonde beside him seemed uneasy and a little embarrassed. The captain shook his head and cleared his throat, “All right. If that’s worked so far, you have my blessing to continue forth.”

“Thank you, Cap,” the thief in the room drawled. “You’re too kind.” He nudged Vaccine’s shoulder and gestured with a jut of his chin for him to go. “We’ll see you two later.”

“Uh, bye, guys…” Dr. Palmer rose a curious brow at the two as they stepped into the hallways, then turned his attention to Rip.

“Don’t look at me,” the British man insisted.

“Okay, kid,” Leonard murmured, hand on the younger’s back sliding away to slither into his own pant pocket. They were finally far away from the Atom and the captain to where Snart was comfortable enough to bring up what he wanted to address.

Vaccine snorted, “Oh, good, there _was_ something you wanted from me. I was afraid you were actually going to follow me to my room or something.”

The criminal rolled his eyes subtly before glossing over the young man’s comment, “Look, I just wanted to have a small chat. Nothing too big.”

“I feel a little skeptical,” Malvin replied honestly. He ran a hand through his hair, and slid his bangs back and out of his eyes.

“Okay, fine,” Leonard gave up as if he was caught in the act – a little too easily. “What I really wanted was to check on you after this whole first day of being out and ‘out’.”

The puzzled look that the young blonde gave the taller man did not go unnoticed by cyan eyes. “What are you talking about?” he pushed warily.

“I know you weren’t necessarily trying to hide it before, but you can be honest with me,” Cold turned to face Malvin as he grabbed his shoulder; making them both stand still and meet the other’s gaze. “You’re gay, aren’t you?” When the immediate reaction was the young man’s body growing stiff, he didn’t need any other form of confirmation. “It’s fine if you are. I just want to make sure you’re going to be okay during this mission. Being out in the field this time means we’re likely to get involved with some nasty people who wouldn’t think twice of beating you bloody.”

Malvin’s jaw set. He was a little surprised by the fact that he hadn’t pulled away from Leonard yet. He shrugged, “What about you? You and Ray are going to be targets. If anyone outside of Kameny’s circle finds out about your cover…”

“We can take care of it,” Snart insisted.

Vaccine scoffed, “I can take care of myself. Speedster, remember? And, abnormal strength?”

Cold shook his head, “See, you can’t be doing that. Not here. Not unless it’s one of Clock Wise’s goons. Raymond and I don’t have any special abilities, and at least I’m capable of taking down a few guys with my bare hands.”

The blonde huffed, “Then, I’ll do that. Just control my strength.”

“Will you be able to though?”

“You don’t trust me?”

“I don’t know what’s in your head, Kid,” there was another squeeze on Malvin’s shoulder. “I don’t know how close this is to you, how upset you’re gonna get, or if you’ll even be able to control your strength if that moment comes.”

“I’ll be fine,” the younger swore with a firmness in his tone. “I’ve dealt with enough of that crap to where it doesn’t bother me anymore.”

The thief rose a skeptical brow, “And, that’s why you volunteered for this?”

“I want to make sure nothing gets in the way of progress. I want this history to be kept intact. Stuff like this means lives are on the line.”

“So is everything else we do. Every other year we’ve been in. Every other person we’ve been protecting. This isn’t different.”

“It is.”

“Why?”

“Because _it is_ ,” Malvin tore away from Leonard with a scowl on his lips. “It just _is_. Okay? Why do you _care so much_?”

Snart’s gaze was as cold as his alias. His expression no longer one of understanding, and instead almost threatening, “I recognize why this is important to you. I do. That’s why I’m concerned you won’t be able to focus. You won’t be able to keep your _cool_ when we need you to. You know what happens when people lose their cool? People get hurt. Sometimes worse. And, I don’t allow that on my team. Get it?”

There was a pause. Malvin’s eyes narrowed and he stepped back. “I get it. And, don’t worry, everything will be fine. So, back off,” the blonde hissed, taking even one more step further from the man before zipping away from sight. He didn’t need to be antagonized. Not right now.

**-**


	8. Loose On Valentine's Day

“I can’t believe you were able to convince Rip to let us have a day out,” Malcolm sighed, arm wrapped around his fiancée’s shoulders as he spoke to Dinah.

Everything worked out fine back in 1965. They still hadn’t caught Clock Wise, but they were _finally_ able to identify him. His name was Reginald Cerullo. A man in his forties, dark brown hair with a gray streak on his right side, and his eyes were a chartreuse color. Only his left ear was pierced with an obscurely designed piece of jewelry. He actually got cocky and placed himself out in the field. Leonard and Malvin almost had him in their grasp, but he slipped away when there was an immediate threat on Kameny’s life.

The team was able to follow Clock Wise back into 2004. A much more comfortable time for the team. They were there to make sure that, of all things, Facebook came into existence. It seemed ridiculous to just about everyone, but it had to be done. There had been no sign of Cerullo the entire time; knowing now that he miscalculated with his earlier decision and was staying hidden. It almost felt a little too easy, but still a win was a win. The internet was fine, social media was still the same as ever, and people were still connected and liking photos they probably couldn’t care less about.

Now, it was the morning of February 14th. They stayed a week after the encounter with Cerullo’s goons to make sure there’d be no further attack on the college kids that launched the damn site. After it was proven to be all clear, there hadn’t been any further findings of Cerullo attempting to mess with the timeline. Rip was concerned as it meant the villain was recovering. Trying to reroute his plans and possibly work out a way to bring the team hunting him down. Since there was no-when else to go at this time, and a few more days passed, Dinah was able to convince Rip to let the team out and about for Valentine’s Day. They were in Massachusetts still, and nobody would recognize them, with no chance of running into their younger selves.

They were all bundled up, walking into the snow and under the sunshine from up above.

Dinah looked to Karen and Malcolm, smiling with her hair under her cap. She missed Oliver, and hoped this mission would end soon so she didn’t have to worry about him; he was surely worrying about her. “It was pretty easy,” she insisted. “I think he was getting tired of us being stuck on the ship as much as we were.”

“Well, what are we going to do now?” Malvin inquired, arm locked with Cathryn’s as they marched along with the rest of the crew.

“Whatever we want, Kid,” Leonard answered with the usual snarky tone in his voice. His eyes were taking in some of the decorations people were able to get up for Valentine’s Day. The sales that were going caught his eye and he was sure the sales could turn into much more if he decided to participate.

Malcolm cleared his throat, arm tightening around Karen’s shoulders before he placed a kiss to her cheek, “Maybe we don’t all have to stay together, though.”

Eyes suspiciously on Leonard’s back, Cathryn replied, “It’s Valentine’s Day. If you two want to go have a date or something, you should.”

“I’d say you more than earned it,” Ray agreed, as he met Malcolm’s gaze. “You deserve some time to yourselves. The rest of us can do our own things.”

Guardian peeked down at Bumblebee and she was smiling at him coyly. “Yeah?” he was smiling back, almost a bit surprised. Karen at times took things more seriously than he did, and sometimes Malcolm had to convince her to let loose. Looks like this was one time he didn’t have to try so hard.

“Just get, you two,” Mick snarled. He wasn’t happy about the weather, but this was fresh air off that tin can and Valentine’s Day meant easy pickings. He didn’t need any distractions from doe-eyed do-gooders.

Karen nearly scowled at Mick, but paid him no mind. She slipped from her fiancé’s arm and took his large hand in hers. “We’ll meet you all on the ship later,” she stated, and with a wave the two split from the group and down a separate street.

* * *

 

It’d been an hour since they left the Waverider. Karen and Malcolm were out being a stupidly engaged couple on the most romantic day of the year. Dinah and Ray decided to have a friendly lunch that was doing a couple special that was too good to pass up. Leonard and Mick…were probably picking pockets galore. Cathryn and Malvin were simply walking about and checking out some of the small shops that had little sales that didn’t mean much to anyone overall.

For some reason, small shops felt like home to the twins. Little family owned businesses. There was no rhyme or reason. Maybe it was because the stores often had the feeling of “family”, and the feeling of a “home”. Something they didn’t get much of as kids growing up.

They ended up in a small shop that sold all sorts of trinkets. Cathryn was outside discussing something with the owner of the establishment while her brother was looking around inside. A small sigh slipped through Malvin’s lips. A small sigh that did not go unnoticed. In his hand was a small boat. White like the snow outside and two midnight blue stripes on the sides. It had a sail, and it chimed with a bell inside as he gently moved it from his inspection.

“Remind you of something?”

Almost immediately, the young man wanted to roll his eyes, but he decided he wouldn’t give the voice that satisfaction. “Aren’t you supposed to be robbing sweethearts blind?” he murmured, and he could practically feel the smirk over his shoulder.

“More than a few pockets have been emptied, but the day is still young,” he hummed. He slipped an arm around the younger man, and snatched the boat from his hands. “Let me guess, father; no, you said you never knew your father…Grandfather.” He gave it a small shake to hear the bell.

Malvin used his speed to take back the small item, earning an impressed eyebrow raise that made his cheeks and ears buzz with a bit of heat, “Yeah. My grandfather loved boats.”

“Past-tense?”

“Yes,” Malvin placed the boat back into its spot before turning completely around to face the taller man with crossed arms. “Can I help you, _Leonard_?”

Cold shrugged his shoulders, eyes running through the shop. “Mick and I decided to divide and conquer,” he stated simply. “I just happened to slip into this little place and found you.” His eyes landed back on the younger man and he smirked, “Didn’t see your sister, though. Thought you two would be trying to take advantage of the couple deals they throw out on Valentine’s Day.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, “Some of us believe in the sanctity of those deals.” He turned and started to head into the far corner, “And, Cat is outside talking with the owner. She saw something she liked, but wasn’t sure about the price. It looked a little beat up.”

Leonard followed, just several inches behind the other; Malvin’s hair stuck up on the back of his neck as he noticed the closeness in which the older man tagged behind his shadow. “So, you’re just in here looking around, then?”

Malvin didn’t like the tone that came with that question. He picked up a book that he wasn’t really paying attention to – not even noticing what was on the cover – and started flipping through the pages, “Is there something you _want_ , Cold?”

“There wasn’t,” he admitted, “until now.”

A blonde brow rose warily at the man before dark eyes went back to the book he was mindlessly sifting through. “What?”

“I have a… _suggestion_. Just now, you used your speed to get that boat back. Just think about how easy it would be for you to snatch a few things out of here, and no video evidence could catch it.”

“No,” Malvin put the book back into its place, and continued moving through the shop. “I’m not a thief. I’m not like you.”

“You could be.”

Vaccine turned just before he stepped out the other entrance of the store. Facing the man with a scowl on his lips, “What do you want from me?”

“Your speed,” Leonard smirked.

“I thought you didn’t like speedsters.”

“Not when they get in my way, but you don’t.” Cyan eyes looked around to make sure their conversation wasn’t being overheard, “I’ve seen what you can do, and you could be a great addition to my crew.”

“I’m already on a crew,” Malvin crossed his arms. “That crew doesn’t steal. Well, not all of it.”

“Come on, Kid,” Snart attempted a tone to entice him. “Think about it. Work with me, and you could have anything you want; if you play it smart.”

The blonde shook his head, “Listen, Cold, there’s _nothing_ that I want from _you_.”

At that, Leonard paused. He placed his hands on his hips, looking to the side, and gave an exaggerated sigh before looking back to Malvin, “Fine. I get it. I’ll leave you be, and I’ll never bring it up, again. I just thought during the mission back in 1965 we made a good team.”

“We did,” the blonde blurted, and instantly regretted it. He pushed on, though, despite the sly look he noticed in the older man’s eyes. “We did. It was nice. It was fun. And…I really appreciated your support.” He sighed, “You surprised me, Snart. You really did. I didn’t think you had the ability to be sympathetic, but you proved me wrong. I appreciate the way you kept my head cool when shit was going down. I appreciate that you let me vent to you when things were getting tough. I know you were just doing it to make sure I didn’t mess up the mission. That I didn’t go on a rampage and blow our cover and completely destroy history. But, you were right. I needed it, and it helped. However,” his chest puffed up and that made a corner of the criminal’s mouth quirk upwards, “as much as I want to repay you, I’m not willing to sell my soul for it.”

Leonard nodded. A silence slipping between them. Both with their arms crossed and staring at the other; one more nervous than the other. “You know, Kid,” Snart replied as his eyes glanced down at his own shoes for just a moment before meeting with the younger’s gaze once more, “it’s a real waste of potential, but fine. I’ll respect your decision. Can’t blame me for trying, though, can you?”

Vaccine gave a small shrug, “Maybe.”

“Hey, Mal!” Cathryn came into view, walking over empty handed and gaining the attention of both men. She gave a semi-scowl to the thief who only took a single step in return to give her room. “I’m ready to go. You?”

“No, ‘hello’, Cathryn? I’m a little hurt,” Leonard drawled.

The young red-haired woman ignored him. She could tell that her brother was stiff and the other had been antagonizing him. She was willing to greet the older man when he wasn’t being an asshole to her baby brother, but when he was she would give Captain Cold the cold shoulder.

Malvin noticed the small eyeroll Snart gave when his sister continued with her silent treatment towards him. He snorted softly, thinking the man sort of deserved it; at least a little. “Yeah, nothing caught my eye in here,” he answered. “It didn’t work out with the owner?”

“Not really,” Cathryn answered with a sigh. “She was pleasant enough. There just wasn’t anything else I _really_ wanted in here, and that figurine was just too busted to really be worth it.” She grabbed his hand, “So, I’m ready.”

“All right,” the blonde’s dark eyes flickered upwards at Leonard who was eyeing them. His stomach flipped as he wondered just what ridiculous thing was running through the older man’s mind. He gave a small swing of their arms as he snuck one hand into a pant pocket and he stepped out back into the sun and snow. He wasn’t going to say “good bye” to Cold. He turned his body, back to the criminal, and he and his sister went on their way to whatever shop awaited them next.

* * *

 

Mick had been asking him recently if he had gotten anywhere with the kid. They discussed that they needed to get him to warm up to them if they wanted to get closer to him. Get closer to his blood. It was a process, though. The kid was wary, but at the same time much more trusting than his sister. It definitely was going to be a better route to win him over first than going after Cathryn. And, Leonard was working on it.

The time in 1965 helped, he felt. The kid surprisingly opened up to him about his sexuality. About his struggles. Just a little, but he did. He hadn’t exactly expected that, but he didn’t turn the young man away. He listened. Listened to the frustrations he felt while watching the way things were in that time.

The way Malvin felt so stigmatized with his nerves on full attention. It wasn’t like 2016. He could be more open and maybe occasionally deal with a homophobe who he could easily put down. He’d have the law more on his side in their current era. Not so much in the sixties. And, for Leonard, he couldn’t say he didn’t relate. He had his own struggles as a teenager.

Growing up in the eighties and nineties was more difficult than the 2000s, but not as harsh in comparison to the sixties. After AIDS was identified in the 1980s, it almost felt like people were watching you, examining you, analyzing you…though, perhaps there was a little bit of that in every generation during your teen years. Regardless, he shared a bit of wisdom. He was playing the “Dad” role after all. However, he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t feel some sort of connection when he spoke with the blonde young man. Lying if he said he was never in that same position. Lying if he said he didn’t feel the hints of a small bond beginning to form between them.

And, lie is what he did. When the thoughts first entered his mind, Leonard was quick to shut them out. Convinced himself that he was only getting caught up in the identity he created. He didn’t attach easily, and this was definitely one target he couldn’t allow himself to get attached to. It just wasn’t smart.

“Well?” Mick’s gruff voice met his ears as they caught up with one another once more in town. It was starting to get late, and they knew they should make their way to the ship soon or else they would be getting a call through the comms.

“Well, what?” Leonard replied, the two standing on a corner as the younger man fiddled with something in the pocket of his parka.

“You said you had a plan, Boss.”

“I did, and I do.”

“Well?”

“Patience.” He smirked as he pulled out the boat that caught Malvin’s eye back in that mom-and-pop shop. It gave a few jingles as he tossed it into the air, then caught it within his large palm, “I’ve got him right where I want him.”

* * *

 

Malvin was surprised to hear a knock at his door. He was sprawled out on his bed, simply breathing with his eyes shut as he tried to pause the world for even a few moments. Sometimes, speedsters enjoyed staying still. However, it was interrupted by the subtle and even knocking. He groaned softly, pushing himself up and out of the bed. He reached down to throw his shirt over his head, tugging it down over his stomach as he walked to the door and opened it. He leaned against it, rubbing at an eye before both brows shot up.

“Snart?” he nearly choked out.

“Hey, there, Sport,” the tall man seemed to be smirking at him. His eyes flitting over his shoulder for a second before landing back onto him. “Sister home?”

“She’s out,” the young man drawled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What do you want?”

“Nothing much,” Leonard shrugged, then held out a curled up hand. “Here, Merry Christmas.”

The blonde’s brows furrowed. He looked at the extended fist warily as he tried to decipher if he really did hear a noise or not as it moved. It could have been muffled, but it was difficult to tell. He looked to Cold, “Wrong holiday.”

Another shrug, “Valentine’s isn’t really my scene. Besides, it’s more of a Christmas present since I don’t know when your birthday is.”

“It’s in September.”

“Fine,” Leonard retracted his hand, letting his arm curl and the object land on his shoulder. “If you don’t want it, I’ll keep it.”

Vaccine rolled his eyes, “Are you always this childish when you give people presents?”

“I don’t give a lot of presents,” Leonard smirked. “I’m a thief, remember? ‘Giving’ isn’t a usual hobby of mine.”

Malvin sighed, “Fine.” He extended a hand, “Thanks for the present.”

Cyan eyes looked to the empty hand that was dangerously close to being in his space due to their proximity of each other. His eyes rose up, brows arched, “I think this calls for that special magic word.”

The blonde frowned slightly, but gave the other what he wanted; if it meant he’d go away. “Please,” he drawled, “may I have my present?”

Snart inhaled. Long and drawn out like he had to think about. “Okay,” he released his breath. “Since you asked so nicely.” He placed the object into Malvin’s hand with care. The small quirk on his lips still there as he withdrew his hand once more to slide into a parka pocket.

Vaccine’s dark eyes were wide. He hadn’t expected to see the boat he had picked up in that small shop earlier to be in his hand this very moment. It wasn’t supposed to be here. He didn’t even look at the criminal, “You stole this.”

“That’s a rude accusation,” Captain Cold snorted.

Brows furrowed, eyes meeting with one another, “That’s what you do. You steal things.” He gave a small shake and the bell inside rang loudly.

“You want proof?” Leonard slipped a hand out with a thin piece of crumpled paper between his long digits. “Here. I _purchased_ it.”

The young man seemed wary. He took the offered evidence, and examined it. It was indeed the receipt to prove that Leonard Snart paid in cash for the boat. “Why?” he blurted, still unsure. “Why buy this?”

Cold shrugged, “I had a close relationship with my grandfather growing up, as well. He delivered ice for a living, and I guess that’s one of the reasons I love the cold so much. I guess I got a little sentimental.”

“Seems strange, even for you,” Malvin murmured as he examined the object once more. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit happy. The boat really did remind him of the one his grandfather would take him and Cathryn out on. They would spend a whole day on the water in that thing when they weren’t at school or doing schoolwork. Cathryn was never a fan of the water, but Malvin grew to love it almost as much as their grandfather did. He sighed, “Thanks, I guess…” He shook his head, “Thanks, Snart. You really didn’t have to…”

“I figured the only reason you put it down in the first place was because you were trying to avoid me. Then, when your sister came in you didn’t have the chance to go back for it. I decided I should make it up to you.”

“Well, consider us even, then,” Malvin was actually fighting off an awkward smile that was trying to make his lips curve.

Leonard nodded, “Even. Then, with that, I wish you a good night.”

“Night, Snart,” the blonde murmured. He took a step back, eyes straying to the older man. He parted his lips, about to say something, then decided he had nothing to really say. He sighed softly, and closed the door.

A soft chuckle rumbled through the chest of the thief. His long legs carried him back to his room as he figured things went the way he wanted. Also, he was relieved the young man didn’t put together that Leonard paid with cash. The boat was paid for, but it wasn’t by any money from his wallet.

**\- TBC**


End file.
